


The Lost Children

by wallacepark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Swearing, dawn meets iris and barry, len is pretty friendly in the future .... oh and alive, minor implied coldflash, the twins live in a safe house owned by captain cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacepark/pseuds/wallacepark
Summary: After the attack on the Allens (by Thawne) in 2024 and Barry's disappearance, Dawn and Don Allen go back to the past to help their parents but they accidentally lead their nemesis there.Dawn finally talks to Iris, her mother, as well as Barry but Don feels a certain way about her interacting with their family from the past.





	The Lost Children

She sat there alone in the far corner of the coffee shop, her books and laptop in front of her. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard but her eyes were not on the screen. They were on _them_.

They looked so happy together, even if they were just getting coffee. It still looked like they were falling in love with each other all over again with every glance.

Iris laughed at a joke of his and did the thing where she leans into who ever she's with whenever she laughs. She's seen that move before, it wasn't anything intimate but rather a habit of hers. Barry then wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer and pressed a kiss on her head.

She could see other people in the room look over at them once or twice, smiling at their love. She couldn't blame them, they had something unique. Something other worldly.

Dawn smiled widely when Barry and Iris walked hand in hand to the counter to retrieve their order. They took their coffees and began to walk to the door. The door that Dawn was sitting besides.

Even though this was what she was preparing for since the moment they walked in she was still nervous, her fingers began to shake against the keys and her hands began to sweat. She gulped and got ready to get up but his eyes caught hers and suddenly her heart leaped out of its cage, going 100 m/h... literally.

Then he smiled and guided his wife towards the table she sat at. "Hi!"

"Hey!"

Barry looked at Iris then back at Dawn. "This is my wife Iris, Iris this is the girl I told you about, the one that helped me at the wedding." Iris gave her a big smile, almost identical to Dawns and shook her hand. Dawn was told specifically  not to touch any of her close family, and this was why. Her hand felt electric inside her mother's hold, probably because she was the lightning rod for the family. Slowly Dawn draws back her hand hoping to God Iris didn't feel anything.

"Nice to meet you, congratulations. You're finally married, I am so happy for you. It truly was one of the most beautiful weddings!" She cut herself short  realizing how traumatizing the wedding day must've been for them after the invasion. "You know before the whole nazi thing."

Iris and Barry gave a soft smile but Dawn could see the small discomfort of talking about that day so she changed the subject. "So anyway, how are you two?"

"We're good, we've been getting by quite alright actually."

Dawn's heart warmed at that. After everything they've been through and are going through they deserve a little happiness. "That's great. That's really, really great."

"So what's your name? I didn't get it before."

"Oh erm, Nora." She said quickly - the lie stinging her tongue. She's never lied to her parents before but of course this is for her own good.

Barry's eyebrows raise in surprise and Dawn can see his eyes blinking quickly in order to keep from tearing up. It's a common name he knows but he can't help but look at this girl and think about his mum. Not only does she have the red hair to match his mum's but when he looks at her all he sees is Iris.

Iris held his hand firmly to bring him back. He smiled at her as he shook his head. "That's a nice name."  

"Well, It was nice meeting you Nora but Barry and I have to get going - A lot of shopping left to do." Iris said with a polite smile as she tried to lead Barry away.

"Good thing you have coffee to keep you awake, my mum always drinks a lot of coffee when shopping so y'know. Anyway bye!" They waved as they walked out of Jitters.

Dawn sat down with a huff, she wished she could talk to them longer but she knew the more she speaks the more chance she could reveal herself. Barry seemed to be already suspicious.

At least she isn't here for nothing - or else they'd be very mad at her for carelessly going back in time.

-

_2020 - flashfoward_

_Dawn peaked through the railings of the cold staircase. Her eyes were big green does and they began to water as she continued to stare at the dark figures standing at the front door._

_She was in a foreign house, away from the rest of her family, way from grandpa Joe and Uncle Wally and her best friend Jai. She couldn't help but feel empty inside. Something bad was happening to her parents and for some reason it cost them everything they ever knew._

_Don, her little brother - well her twin but he was twenty minutes younger than her so she had every right to call him her little brother, was sitting next to her. He was curled up against her, and she could feel him starting to fall asleep after a few minutes of crying on her shoulder._

_They've been told to go to sleep the moment they got to the new house but sleeping in foreign beds felt wrong. So they were eavesdropping on their parents conversation with Leonard. Or at least she was._

_"This safe house isn't on any records so you can stop worrying Allen, as long as you or your children don't use your powers outside of the protective perimeter you're fine. There's no way he'll be able to find you even with the help of satellites." Leonard told them as his fingers flew across the keyboard on the wall next to the front door._

_"What do you mean by the perimeter?" Dawn's mother, Iris asked._

_"There's a force shield around the safe-house. It secures the house, puts it off the maps. It's undetectable. There's enough space for any speedster training but nothing more." He replied._

_Barry crossed  his arms as he stared at the man. "How were you able to do that?"_

_"You're not the only scientist around_ Barry _."_

_Barry's  eyebrows flew up. "You created all of this?"_

_"Of course not, I have a team who specialize in these kinds of things. Their kind of technology are truly otherworldly." He drawled. "You could learn a thing or two from them." If it wasn't so dark Dawn would've been able to distinguish if he winked or not at her dad but she was unsure. But she could see the teasing smile he had on his face._

_Iris inhaled deeply as she crossed her arms. "What about the rest of the team, our family?" Her voice was filled with worry._

_"As far as I know Ol' Harrison Wells took Cisco and Caitlin to Earth where-ever he's from, and I'll be taking Joe and Cecile along with Wally and his family to another safe house of mine in Coast City."_

_"Thank you Len, everything you're doing for us - I don't know I can repay for you taking care of my family." Barry stuck out his hand for a hand shake._

_"As much as I hate to admit it, you have saved me uncountable amount of times. It's only fair if I return the favor." He went to shake Barry's hand firmly but much to his own surprise Barry pulled him in for a hug instead. "Never been quite the fan of hugs Allen, I suggest you let go." As soon as Barry let go Iris took his place, hugging the older man as she whispered endless amount of gratitude._

_When they pulled away Leonard's eyes travelled up the stairs to wear Dawn was sitting quietly. He took brief nods from the parents before he walked over to the kids. "Um, Hi,.."_

_Dawn doesn't reply as stared at him, eyes still shimmering from unshed tears._

_"Hey, listen kid, I know this is probably scary for you, being waken like this in the middle of the night. There's going to be some big changes in your lives and it might get scary and dark but ... you need to remember not to let that define your lives. Do you understand?"_

_Dawn swallowed hard as she met his eyes. "A little." She whispered._

_"Just - don't lose touch of who you are, that's when it really gets scary." Understanding what she was being told Dawn nodded. Snart looked at the sleeping Don and then back at Dawn, "Protect him okay? He's probably a little more frightened than you, It always feels nice to have a sibling around to have your back when things get rough."_

_"I will."_

_"Good. Goodnight." He got up and made his way down the stairs._

_"I'll put them to bed." Iris said then she grabbed Leonard's arm on her way. "Thank you again for everything Len, we really appreciate it." Leonard smiled softly with a small nod before letting her go up to her children._

_"I'll be going now, you know the passwords Allens.-"_

_"Actually, Leonard, would you like to stay for the night? it's already past midnight. Besides I could use your help on something." Barry asked hurriedly grabbing his hand. He quickly released it when Leonard frowned at it. "I just...I don't think -"_

_"Sure, Allen. Whatever help you may need."_

-

And The Allens have lived in that safe house for four years until the night it happened. The night Barry Allen disappeared from the surface of the earth.

It was traumatizing but Dawn had to live with the fact that there was a small chance of them ever getting their father back, and her mum ever being happy again. After his disappearance Wally took his place as The Flash and helped train not only the twins but his own kids Jai and Irey as well.

Central City has never been safer with the Flash family there.

But it never felt complete with her father gone.

Now Dawn and Don have returned to the safe-house Leonard Snart has always had, although it was missing the high tech it had in their timeline.

Entering the password onto the door she entered the house. "Don, I'm back!"

She heard some banging from the basement then loud footsteps before a flash of lightning came at her. Before she knew it she was embraced in his arms like always. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Why  wouldn't I come back?"

"I don't know, you were gone for a long time and I was getting worried that -" He gulped. " _She_ had gotten you. Or rather _to_ you."

"No need to worry Donny, I just went to get some groceries." She said as she lifted the grocery bag in her hand. "So how's the search coming along? Find anything?"

The two walked together into the kitchen and Don began to explain his day in the house. "Not much, I gotta say Adrianna is pretty hard to track down. If she's even in this timeline she's good at playing hide and seek."

"She's on this timeline alright. I can sense her." Don raised his eyebrow at her. "And we saw her enter after us remember?"

"Yeah but how do we know she hasn't gone back?" Don inhaled deeply as he leaned across the counter. "You know I noticed you always say that."

"Say what?"

"You can sense her." He replied. "What do you mean you can sense Adrianna Thawne?"

Adrianna Thawne has been her and Don's nemesis since the moment her father Eobard Thawne decided to take her in after her mother's passing and train her in the 'Ruin Allen's life 101'. Eobard was one of Barry Allen's biggest foes, just like Adrianna was the Twins'.

Dawn has known Adrianna for a little while in middle school before her mother passed and Eobard took her in, he chose to home school her and Dawn never saw her again until she was 16. Just before Fast Track - Adrianna's alter ego she got from her mother who was also a speedster - came to be, Adrianna and Dawn reconnected during one summer. Their reconnection was something more than just two old friends spending day and night talking about the past 5 years they missed from each other's lives.

So in a way Dawn felt connected to Adrianna, even in her dark path. There was something within her that helped her stay connected to her, sense her in a way. Like a mother and her child,... or more like a soulmates in her case.

"You don't still like her do you?" Don asked.

"Don - We're not talking about my corrupt love life again."

Don stood straighter. "You do remember the fact that we're here, in a different timeline - a barbaric one is because of her right? She chased us here."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why do you still feel this - feeling for her?"

"Because I can't control who I fall in love with Donovan!" Dawn snapped. She didn't mean to, she noticed him flinch and she felt horrible about it. Dawn never raised her voice at her brother, no wonder why he flinched. "You don't understand what's it's like for me Donovan, because you've never felt an emotion like this before. And knowing the girl I've been in love with since I was eleven is hunting us down, trying to hurt my family - it hurts, alright? It fucking sucks."

Don gulped as he averted his eyes. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push it."

"It's fine." She mumbled then went to put away the grocery.

"So, where did you go after your shift? You disappeared, I wasn't able to trace you."

"Just - uh, just went for a coffee break." She could hear him sigh in frustration.

"Dawn, I thought we made a deal. We don't talk to our parents from this timeline - ever. You've already broken that deal when you went to their wedding!"

"Hey, you went there too!"

Don snapped back, "To make sure you didn't say anything that could possibly out us!" He ran his hand through his dark hair and rubbed his eyes. "Who did you speak to this time? I know you've already interacted with dad, Cisco and the  other guy."

"Ralph.."

"Whatever."

Dawn bit the insides of her cheeks as she tried to suppress the smile daring to stretch across her face. "Mum and dad."

Don's eyes softened at the two words that came out her mouth. He's always had a soft spot for their mum, more so than their father but that mainly has to do with his disappearance. "You saw mum again?"

"Yeah."

"How was she? Did she talk to you?"

Dawn nodded. "They both seemed so happy. Especially now that he's out of Jail."

"They deserve it."

Dawn agreed.

She missed her parents, it's been months since her and her brother have been stranded in 2017. Their last conversation with their mother was them trying to get her to safety, away from the Thawnes.

"But they won't be happy for long. Not with the Devoes still around."

Dawn shook her head. "Not with us here. He won't be suspecting us so this is our best chance to help our parents before things get worse. I'm almost done cracking this code, but I still need time."

"You're a speedster sis, you've got all the time in the world." Don told her with an encouraging smile. "Let's just hope dad takes Savitar's advice and builds the Cerebral Inhibitor, that's the only thing that will stop Devoe."

"He'll never know how to build something he never built, we need to help him. Show him everything we know."

Don looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're kidding right? Showing our parents that we're their children before we're even born? It could literally erase us from existence. Unless you haven't notice sis, we're pretty important to world history. We go and a lotta bad things are going to happen."

"How else are we going to help them?"

"I don't know, but we need to be smart about this. It was your plan to be discrete remember?"

He was right. She did make him promise not to talk to anyone from their close family but she was the only one breaking that promise. She knew he found it unfair that she had already spoken to almost everybody but even then he didn't retaliate and seek their parents out.

For so long Dawn painted herself as the stronger half but she's been away from home and their family for a few months and she's already weak without contact with them.

"It's fine Dawn, don't beat yourself up about it, it's not your fault you miss them. I do too."

"I know,... I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least we got each other in this mess. I don't think I would've made it this far without you."

Dawn smiled at him, eyes tearing up. "Same. _It always feels nice to have a sibling around to have your back when things get rough_." Don grinned as he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"We always do."


End file.
